Jazui Infinitum
/ Background Jazui, more commonly referred to as The Original True Aetherian or the Incarnation of True Deity he was the primordial being that is responsible for the long line of Maximus's that came after. He is the creator of the lands of Elements and the strongest of all deity alike, his descendants or avatar creation being the Demigods whom dwell on the sacred lands. As well as having a multitude of others whom have inherited small aspects of his power. Taiko'zen (Jazunae) was the most powerful Aetherian to have ever lived and is subsequently one of the single mightiest beings in all of creation, possessing a unique omnipotence level which is considered completely unrelated to the 7 other more generic one's. It's native energy that allows it to perform incredible feats of divinity, having ultimate godhood power at its disposal, it is powerful enough to easily crush a being as powerful as The Creator Maximus without displaying any effort at all in the process. History Jazui was born from the essence of a Godly Dragon called the Lyra Dragon. The baby had some form of tattoo on his right arm to symbolize something, but the dragon could not figure out what it was. But all he could tell was that if will become a great help in the future for him. The Dragon saw something special inside him and decided to take care of him until it was time for to start his journey as something great, something impossible, something memorable... A god. He grew up knowing Tai-Chi, practicing it like it was a part of him even though the Lyra Dragon did not teach him physically because he was too big, but he did train him mentally, and spiritually to bring out his true self. Later on when he was 12 he learned how to fly and practice to learn how to control his strength by using planets as a punching bag, decreasing the planets form in less than 2 minutes. Six years later, on his birthday he became 18 and he had finally learned how to control his powers and learned all types of mixed martial arts to finally go up against the final test. To fight against the only person, he could love in this world. The Lyra Dragon. He was like a grandfather to Jazui who cared for him, trained him and loved him. He didn't want to fight him because of his kind heart, will and soul. But then the Dragon had to force him to fight. Jazui quickly dodged the dragons rush attack and leaped on top of a mountain standing there refusing to attack. In the end it was a Devine clash between the two and extreme effort, Jazui won by killing his grandfather. But in tears he resurrected him with his kind hearted powers. The dragon looked at Jazui, picked him up and burned in with spiritual flames and cause him to have something unlockable inside him making him feel different. The Lyra Dragon told him that you have passed the test and most importantly, blessed him with love, thanking him for everything. After his grandfather had left him alone with a blessing he had now decided to start his journey as a warrior and to protect the universe and defeat evil that surrounds it. Appearance He appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Eximus's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. Jazui has red medium sized spiky hair, green eyes, two black markings which has the appearance of blades on his cheeks from under his eyes, a musclular a toned and slightly buff body structure with an 8 pack abs, his mothers hand made Kootra earrings with a special hidden power that his mother wanted him to find out on his own, with a crimson red lava gem in the middle of his chest, a long dark tiger skinned scarf with a sleeveless or sometimes long sleeved jacket, two black metal wrist bands and metal rings on his muscles, a red sash around his waist with a metal Japanese dragon logo on it, white baggy pants, and black ninja sandals. Personality Jazui being very serious and more aggressive than his future timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Jazui is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Jazui to forget about becoming a transformation until he knows he is ready. He also is incredibly close to his two little brothers thinking of them more than family because he loves them more than anything. He also appears to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to his brothers by stating that he remembers back to how the Pandora killed his friends when transforming into his absolution. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a researcher, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, He presumably never went to the divine fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the Pandora, making him a complete warrior instead of that. Jazui is a kind person who loves to eat food, loves to travel and explore new worlds, friendly, sometimes childish, loves a challenge, sometimes shy in front of girls who flirt with him, and protects the world from evil. He also feels that he shouldn't exist because whatever he comes into contact with is destroyed. Equipment Dandy Whisk Earrings of Wisdom A giant summoning scroll Jazunae later finds out that there is a hidden sword inside his arm within the marking of the tattoo that he has to summon which could contain over a thousand tyes of swords with different types of abilities, forms, and uses. Relationships Skills * Crimson Dragon Blaze – A natural energy wave of divinity shot that delivers out of his body to his opponent following them until it reaches its target. If it was being enterupted it would faze right through the object continuously moving towards the target. He then ignites energy from all his limbs and does a continous combo of a varation of kicks with punches. * Earth Blowout '''- A counterattack used by Jazunae where he absorbs energy blast from the opponent and fires 2 large energy spheres to obliterate the enemy or in other cases to destroy solar systems. * '''Ambush Shower - A counterattack used by Jazunae where he moves quickly showing a multiple amounts of afterimages and gets behind the opponent to deliver a devistating kick to his chin from the side. * Divinity Blaster - A black and purple colored energy blast that is shot from his finger tip or even out his mouth. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father the Lyra Dragon. Jazunae uses the Divinty Cannon at any unknown power capable of destroying multiple planets in different universes and more depending on his state of mind, and will. * Groovy Torrent - Having Ultimate Divinity as one of his power sources, he has every energy type there is and can combine them at will. He flows out ki and mantra just by dancing and surrounding the ememy with clones creating a energy dome from all over their body while it's desentagrating the opponent into small particles of nothingness. * Native Impression - Raiza counterattacks right after dodging the opponent's attack. He strikes a fighting pose as he charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up past the opponent and flies back to roundhouse and punch them away. Next, he grabs the opponent by their ankle as he flies downward to slam them into the ground. Finally, Raiza backflips away as he fires a powerful Divinity Barrage at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Omnimortality - He uses a form of this by resurrecting himself everytime he dies to come back stronger. * Jazunae has incacuable speed, so incredible when he's on the ground his image to others would like like he disappered, sometimes from a far sometimes would look like a meteor traveling at a high speed. As soon as he would make contact the dust from the ground would pick after his speed. Without trying his presence could disintergrate the ground which each step he takes as he walks and floats in the air in a star dust like texture. He can also generate a shield of oxygen to breathe underwater and in space. Freely he can shoot supernovas from his mouth causing insane amounts of destruction. He can engulf extra limbs when in battle having the upperhand against other opponents *'Sage Impact' -This technique is used when he punches and the natural energy that surrounds him gives out a devistating punch, even if he misses the natural energy knocks the opponent out 2x as harder, and the energy is naked to the eyes of any person. *'Bursting Blast Hellzone Fist'- Jazunae uses this technique that unleashes a 50,000 energy spheres that surrounds the back of him waiting for him to command them to go towards the opponent depending on his hatred he could command them to destroy the opponent in Seconds. But he then bursts out his energy with his visible aura that's looks like a rainbow and unleashes a consecutive punches with the use of his natural energy knocking him out multiple times at a 13 foot range while the energy spheres behind him comes in front of him with combos to increase damage 10 fold. After that with the finale punch that automatically forces him through the opponent with an explosion right after with his body still intact for a few seconds then degrading his entire body into a sandy, dusty type substance that flows out through space wondering into the darkness. *'Cleansing of the spirit flash'- This is a sacred ninja move that takes the energy that surrounds you and combines it into one little form of a ball depending on how much energy it takes and once it's complete it can pull the opponent towards it and consume the opponent obliterating him/her from the inside out slowly and painfully if Jazunae wishes it to or unleashes it's power from the palm of your hand realeasing it unto the opponents sucking the opponent inside destroying him/her the same way or even using the energy to absorb it and use it as your own strength to boosten your power on a fanaminal level. *'Godly Imprisionment of Fear'- Jazui could only use this move on a planet without innocent live lurking on it. With incredible power and strength alone flys across the room towards the opponent with both legs and arms high in front of him. The opponent then Is forced to not move while they are still flying together with his arms and feet are attached to his until the enemy gets slammed into a solid object from the back of him like a building, a wall or In mountains breaking the opponents limbs for him to not move at all. Jazui then smashes the opponent into the ground which causes a crater in the earth while he gets jumped on and continuously smashing him towards the center of the earth. He smashes him nonstop through out the planet until he reaches the other side leaving a flow of negative energy in the tunnel of the planet. Jazui give a set of devistating punches to the jaw and stomach making him fly through the tunnel at extreme speed building up each time during each stop he makes as he's knocking him through. He goes through darkness in the tunnel, terror worse than hell as Jazui circles around the earth to keep smashing him through on the other side creating a hyper speed vortex that sucks up the planet crushing him and taking em to a interdemensional place filled with nothing but darkness that he will experience for the rest of eternity. *'Unstoppable Destruction'- Jazui holds the opponents life force with one hand and uses his other hand to summon a thousand random planets all together making a super sized planet crushing the opponent with unspeakable pain then Jazui uses his partial expansion technique to size up his left arm and creates a space and time energy ball that blows up all the planets and while finishing him off he holds his expanded arm and closes his fist crushing a thousand planets into a tiny sized marble sending it into the dimension of small things. *'Earth Distortion Jutsu'-Jazui has the ability to manipulate matter controlling or completely wiping out the opponents physical form instantly into nothingness or even use sand or something to go right through the opponents neck killing them. *'Lightning Child: Six Swords of Enlightenment'-Jazui opens up the weapon of his birth called Infinitum sword from his arm. He then reveals 5 shadows of his real sword hidden within all six and Jazui walks at the opponent slowly and the opponent tries the charge at his with an Golem punch but the swords automatically acts as a defense blocking the punch and then slices up the rocky fist into tiny rubble. Then Jazui charges up his power from the thunder clouds brought down to the swords and automatically burst a punch at his stomach with such speed the impact finally keeps up with him after 5 complete whole seconds and clears the ground with lighting electrocuting the opponent then the swords comes at him one by one until the final blade hits showing the real sword and Jazui flys up into the air as the swords appear again as shadows and goes down to smash the opponent with his body as cannon ball which could either destroy the planet or let Jazui dive right through the opponent going the entire planet leaving a gigantic hole in the middle of it without it being completely destroyed as the Lightning surges throughout the planet. *'Scortching Infinite Warp paths'- It's one of jazui's best defensive techniques where if someone tries to do him dirty for example: slice him from behind, he could automatically open a portal or multiple amounts of portals sucking him into anywhere or in any universe or in his type of imagination and only he can bring you back, that's if your not dead As soon as you get set out on the other side of the portal anyway. *'Universal Destrustion'-Jazunae is able to tear open a invisible rift gate that lets him teleport and shows a wavy area during the teleportation process which also makes him invincible to anything during it. He then appears into the air turning the whole universe upside down and everything is still then Jazunae unleashes his most unbelievable power of earth obliterating ki blasts and a rapid and constant rate which can also tear apart stars and Suns. *'Big Bang Finger Blitz'-This is one of Jazui's laziest techniques which shoots an electrical type ki blasts the size of a pin which most people would think is a useless move and a discrass because of its size but over the years of perfecting it he finally uses if from his fingers bursting rapidly at a certain amount at a time although it does an incredible amount of damage that can circle around the universe for years. *'Omnipathy'-Jazui has the ability to read/sense and communicate with and/or affect an unknown amount of minds. *'Tetsu'-This is Jazunae's ultimate and signature attack that he has been training him self for years. It is a circular fire elemental sphere of energy that comes out at the palm of his hand with fierce and blazing heat flowing around it, sucking all the air around in like a void. The impact of the Tetsu does so much damage it scotches the entire body or just the area it impacts onto depending on his power and could burst through the object or opponent destroying the ground beneath n clearing the clouds turning the air into pressurized heat while the opponent is flying miles away or explodes just from an amount of yards. *'Six Rings of Rage: Ultimate Inferno Thunder Tempest'-This is a very powerful Jutsu, so powerful it can destroy anything on the surface of the planet if used correctly. It is ranked S-Class, a supremely high rank. It is used by Jazui, and is perhaps his strongest offensive technique. Jazui begins the move by moving away from his opponent and drawing their attention to another weaker offensive jutsu. He then performs a few handsealss and slams his finger tips in the ground summoning his godly sage power. Jazui flows out wind that lifts the opponent up into the air while he jumps into the outter atmosphere the drops down at tremendous speed and friction causing him to have red slams surround his body. While reaching the clouds he gathers the energy within the clouds and disperses out with purple flames and lighting surrounding his body and lightning and flame Tetsu in the palm of his hand and strikes the opponent leaving a gigantic explosion that can be seen on nearby planets and shows a flash of dragon in the form of a dragon on the other side of the planet. *'Heaven and Earth Lightning Shock Jutsu'-The ground becomes charged with Lightning Chakra, then Jazui channels the charge into the sky, where the electricity is dispersed into the clouds, causing them to literally become cannons.Drawing his concentration to the target the user then stretches his left arm to the opponent, and bolts of lighting strikes the target and the ground around and high speeds and large numbers. Due to the technique's destructive capabilities and the difficulty to control its range, Jazui only uses this technique when innocent civilians are nowhere near the area. * The Stage of Balance - Jazui creates a series of Black Walls around both the user and the target. These walls have the dangerous ability to make the gravity higher making it hard for an opponent to move with the weight of gravity slowing down their movements by weighing them down as the gravity increase by the user command. *'CHH (Creation of Heaven & Hell)' - Jazui summons two void spheres, one near each hand, from which he materialize a variety of every element. By materializing multiple elements at once and utilizing them, he can create devestating techniques capable of immense destruction, even inducing nuclear explosions. *'Physical Strength Alone' Jazunae is strong enough to throw single punch or kick of air to deflect people's attacks that smashes mutiple planets. Using his own willpower and nothing else he can create planets with complete life on it. He is able to reverse gravity and control parts of the universe with his own willpower as well. The armor on his his body gives him divine durability meaning withstand force and not be able to be taken down. He can mess with the flow of time and space using it as his own spirtual power strong enough to par with anything he goes up against. He possesses a limitless amount of strength being able to lift up everything when he is mad. Jazunae was able to lift a endless force of space and not struggle at all because of his determination of saving the innocent. He is immune to magic but on the other hand dark magic will depelete power. Later on the sereis he is taught how to withstand dark magic. He can infuse demon ice and holy fire to shoot from his mouth. He can also spit out lightning. For his first transformation he engulfs claws from his fingers making be able to retract and slice up his opponents. He shoot projectiles of bone from his claws at his opponents. Pheonix Absolution Jazui unleashes the natural energy within his body releasing the force of a Dragon God. He is physically one with the universe itself, having full comprehension of all its whereabouts. In this form his power and intellect are raised to the roof. A entity of a dragon surrounds him possibly to become almost untouchable and be granted the abilities of the Dragon itself. The aura of the entity may also gives him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability that tend to slowly increase as he takes hits from his opponents. In this form Taiko'zen combines his physical energy with his spirtual energy creating the ultimate mixure of power. His power is unspeakable, he exceeds the natural mental limit of mind itself. He controls the wheel of life with one grasp of thought he can destroy mutiple planets with a stare. He cyles life and death meaning he can reage his opponents and decides there conscequence. He is the form of Yin and Yang combined, both polar opposites into one massive power outlet. Depending on Jazunae's mood his aura can quake such as a volcano, if you come in contact with it the aura will explode degrading your tissues and melting the bones of the opponent. His abilities are almost non-existent, he has reached his awakened state. He posses the ability to freely manipulate space and can teleport or tear rifts in reality. He has total mastery of spatial manipulation and could even flip the universe upside down. *'Inner Dragon Rage'-This form is one of the forms Jazui takes when he gets forced to unleash his rage and mostly uses physical attacks and movements at an extrodinary amount of power, energy, stamina, and endurance. Taking damage is a very little possibility of happening to Jazui during this form because of the dragon scales surrounded around his entire body. Jazui also grows super sharpened nails and fangs which are extremely large considering that his jaw gets realigned and creates intoxicating poison writhing his nails n fangs, able to wipe out an entire species like a deadly virus. But if your lucky you'll be possessed instead and be used as a pawn for Jazui doing his every command just as a zombie. His speed is unmeasurable and his strength increases fueled by his rage due to unlimited power. The Crimson lava gem can generate power from everywhere in the body centering in front of the gem, body Lightinging up with energy at the creases of his scaly dragon skin. Unleashing an all out attack called "Spirit Crusher". The body delivers a bunch of consecutive punches and kicked from every direction while flowing just from his speed alone and then strikes the opponent with a strong punch to the jaw and quickly stops the enemy from behind with his knee sideways then a fierce upside down roundhouse on top of the skull forcing him to crash into the ground destroys the ground into crumbles of rocks and then finally finishes them with a super charged Tetsu at the front of his chest that he had earlier scorching the ground into ashes, rubble, and possibly glass with the opponents body left in a burnt corps/ gone leaving the shadow of the opponent or just completely obliterated into nothing. *'Heavenly Fists of the Iron Dragon'- Jazui absorbs energy from the three Suns aligned by Jazui taking away its power source turning it into his own. As the Suns become nothing but lifeless stars, he then developed giant arms from his back made from the concentrated divinity that he has forced to evolve into them. His body begins to glow a golden color creating a golden armor type of skin from his head to his toes. But the only thing that seems to be not golden is his hair which is white but only seen to be golden when he lets his power leak out. The giant golden arms are a resemblance to the Lyra dragons hands and razor sharp fingers. Ultimate Ascent Brawling Method Raiza is more of a street brawler using unknown and never seen techniques that will always trick someone in the progress. He will always get the upperhand as he changes his forms of style and energy type manipulating his opponent. Raiza is quite skilled with wrestling, boxing and martial arts able to adapt by any means necessary. He thinks of himself as using melee-based combat over weaponry, primarily utilizing his fists as weapons with the aid of bracers, he usually dodges an attack and appear behind the enemy for immediate counterattacking over until he defeats them putting all his enemies down at ease. Jazunae is more of the defensive apporach. He likes to study others people movements and copy them to use them as their weaknesses, so he thinks. He also likes to fight with his blade duing battle to slice through past events in time to counterattacks his enemies attacks. Quotes "If there were no Eudora, would I have walked a different path?" "Live in happiness, brothers." "Get stronger, Zecro and Yazuni your the last hope. "I told you that I'll never let my family down." "With or without support I will move forward with no hesitation." "It seems I found the last piece of trash to take out." '' ''"I'm going to pay for what you've done!" "I am one with Phoneix now, bring it on!" "Lets do this, now." "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" ''"Don't bring anybody else into this because I'm going to tear you apart." '' Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aetheria Tribe